User talk:Metroid Fan
Welcome to Wikitroid! Metroid Fan, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **the Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **The Help Desk **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — Oh, and remember to check out Wikitroid's public chat room, click here for more information. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| |Logs) 03:30, 19 January 2008 (UTC) Signing pages I guess you don't know what GMT actually means, because you didn't post the correct GMT time. For more on what GMT actually means, see UTC (UTC is the same as GMT). And to easily sign your posts, just type for tildes (~~~~) which automatically adds your username and the actual UTC/GMT time, as you can see at the end of this message. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 23:29, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Concerning suits What version of the game do you have? It may be that the GCN and Trilogy/Wii version have differences in suit protection. I'll check mine, which is the GameCube version, and let you know what I get. [[User:The Exterminator|''Th''e Ext''er''minator]] {ADMIN} (talk • e-mail • • • ) 15:40, April 4, 2010 (UTC) I checked mine and got 50% off. Sorry that I doubted you. Could've sworn that it was 75%. Oh well. Thanks for you contributions, and hope you continue to help! [[User:The Exterminator|''Th''e Ext''er''minator]] {ADMIN} (talk • e-mail • • • ) 01:03, April 10, 2010 (UTC) About your Ridley blog. Hi, i recently read your blog post about how Ridley's page is a mess. After reading it carefully, I wanted to comment on a few things: 1)The Metroid Prime Trilogy is canon. Before Other M's release, Nintendo released a two page official timeline, with every Metroid game listed chronologically. 2)Omega Ridley's explosion is not clearly seen. In fact, he seemingly digs into the ground instead of exploding. I'd suggest comparing Mogenar's defeat with Omega Ridley's defeat to see why the latter is not considered to have died. Also, the ship's logs, which tell you how many kills you've made in the game, is accessed by pressing one of the buttons on the left inside of the vessel. The kill rank does not increase after this battle, further proof that he indeed survives for his appearance in Super Metroid. 2)While it is true that the Metroid series has been worked on by different teams throughout the years, we are obligated to try and connect these games together and make one coherent story, with as little inconsistencies as possible (however, we also mention the whole it was likely a choice by the designers and developpers implemented their own artwork/style/etc). I'll start off with this example: The final boss of Zero Mission is Robot Ridley, who seems to be incomplete and has a weakspot on its chest. Because Meta Ridley appears in Prime 1, which takes place after Zero Mission, it is mentioned in the respective articles that Robot Ridley is most likely the prototype to Meta Ridley, because of various similarities (such as the weakspots on their chests). This is one example of a connection between Prime series and the original games. Think of it as making a bridge between both series. Since the various teams that have worked on Metroid games fail to clarify alot of things within and between them, contributers to this wikia constantly try to fill in the gaps, with logical and plausible theories. We dont simply give up and say because this game came out after this one, it is simply an overlooked detail in the developers' part (though we do mention this along with the logical theory). The whole With the loss of the armor plating from his previous form, Ridley is now much more vulnerable to attack makes alot of sense actually. All of the organic forms of Ridley (Zero Mission, Super and Other M) are vulnerable to hits from anywhere, but as Meta Ridley and Omega Ridley, with the metal armor covering most of his body, he was only vulnerable in very specific places. Nothing wrong with that theory. I agree with you that the Ridley article needs a little tidying up, but there are quite a few things in there that try and help to explain the transition from Zero Mission, to Prime series, to Super Metroid. Things like that need to stay to help connect the dots between every Metroid game. ( 08:54, September 19, 2010 (UTC))